MLP: Golden High Chronicles
MLP: Golden High Chronicles is a story written by PinkiePie6. Summary Having a lot of siblings is a challenge for most people, but not so much for Aurora Bloom. The story revolves around a family of 11 kids as they are accepted into Golden High, while dealing with the many school dramas and fun stuff Golden High holds. Meet the family/the main characters The Crystal family has five twins, with Aurora Bloom being the only one in her family to be born seperate. * Eldest twins - Mythic Soul & Ebony Hue * Second eldest twins - Soprano Wind & Confectionary Circus * Middle twins - Thunder Moon and Specter Night * First youngest twins - Lemonjack and Rocky Burst * Youngest twins - Sprocket Steam and Lemony Force About the siblings * Aurora Bloom. The main protagonist. A unicorn pony with an orange body and a dark blue mane and tail with light blue streaks. She has a passion for books of all genres and is willing to help anyone in need. She is the only daughter in her family and is younger than the first two twins. * Mythic Soul. A unicorn pony with a sky blue body and a purple mane and tail with light yellow streaks. He is bossy, hotheaded, blunt, sarcastic, and cynical. Despite this, he cares deeply about his family. * Ebony Hue. A pegasus pony with a teal body and a white mane and tail. He is funny, kind, and artistic, but has very low intelligence. * Soprano Wind. '''An outgoing pegasus pony with a light purple body and a multicolored mane and tail. He is a wild and active musician and owns a couple of instruments, with a rock guitar being his main one. * '''Confectionary Circus. An earth pony with a light yellow body and a golden blond mane and tail. He has a funny demeanor, is very talkative, and quite air-headed. He enjoys singing and playing pranks. * Thunder Moon. An athletic pegasus pony with a red body and a sparkling blue mane and tail. He is very brave and bold, and can also be mischievous and proud. He tends to start competitions among his silblings and plays many sports. * Specter Night. A pegasus pony with a gray body and a black mane and tail. He is a gloomy goth who has an interests in robots and holograms. He's quite stoic and quiet most of the time. * Lemonjack. An athletic and strong earth pony with a light green body and a deep blond mane and tail. He is down-to-Earth and dependable, always willing to help those in need. He's not afraid to get his hooves dirty. * Rocky Burst. A unicorn pony with a pink body and red mane and tail with light blue and yellow streaks. He is very stylish and likes to look his best. Although sometimes desiring to be the center of attention, he is always there to help his friends and family. * Sprocket Steam. An earth pony with a blue/green body and a purple mane and tail. He enjoys coming up with new ideas and able to cook up various meals, often using his silbings as the ones to test-taste his foods. * Lemony Force. An earth pony with a white body and dark purple mane and tail. He is quite aggressive and is not always very friendly all the time, as well as always thinking negatively about everything. Despite this, he cares deeply about his family. Parents Monsieur and Madame Crystal are the parents of the 11 siblings. * Monsieur Crystal, the father of the Crystal children, is usually the one to break up fights between his children before it goes too far. He cares deeply about his family and respects all of them and their opinions on certain things. * Madame Crystal, the mother of the Crystal children, is caring towards her children, but is not afraid to punish them is their fighting goes over the edge. She is shown to be a bit more level-headed than her husband. Gallery of the main characters aurorabloom.png|Aurora Bloom mythicsoul.png|Mythic Soul ebonyhue.png|Ebony Hue sopranowind.png|Soprano Wind confectionarycircus.png|Confectionary Circus thundermoon.png|Thunder Moon specternight.png|Specter Night lemonjack.png|Lemonjack rockyburst.png|Rocky Burst sprocketsteam.png|Sprocket Steam lemonyforce.png|Lemony Force Other characters This is a list of the characters that will make their appearance. Please note that the list will continue as the story is written. * TBA Episodes * Golden High Chronicles/Episode 1 * Golden High Chronicles/Episode 2 Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Incompleted) Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Content (PinkiePie6)